A beer barrel is a common container for containing beer. In order to ensure the strength of the beer barrel, while reducing weight and rust, the beer barrel is made of a stainless steel material. For easy identification, the body of the beer barrel is embossed with the related label information. In the prior art, the label information is first embossed on the raw material (such as a stainless steel plate), and then the raw material embossed with the label information is stretched and welded to form a barrel body. This method has the following drawbacks:
1. During stretch forming and welding, there may be defective semi-products caused by error operations or other reasons. The prior embossing step is useless accordingly. This increases additional processing cost and processing time.
2. During production, some letters of labels are identical, and some are different. But all letters of a label are made as a whole by a model. Because the letters are not exactly the same, it is necessary to manufacture various matrix molds for different labels. Therefore, the cost and time of manufacturing matrix molds are increased accordingly.